My Feel In The Wind (SasuSaku, ItaSaku)
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Sudah lama Sakura mencari Sasuke untuk membujuknya ke konoha. Sayang harapannya gagal. Kenapa?


My Feel In The Wind

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, ItaSaku

Summary : Sudah lama Sakura mencari Sasuke untuk membujuknya ke konoha. Sayang harapannya gagal. Kenapa?

Warning : sedikit Ooc, Semi Au. Humor garing Apalagi ya..? Penuh Kecacatan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ingin mengakhiri hidup saat aku harus mengatakan ini."

Sasuke melihat wajah cantik sakura yang tampak dewasa, rambutnya kini telah tumbuh panjang. Bukti bahwa waktu banyak berlalu.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Setelah insiden penghianatan Itachi di susul perginya Sasuke dari Konoha menambah daftar misi yang ingin diselesaikan Sakura. Seringkali secara diam diam Sakura menyelidiki berkas-berkas tentang Sasuke. Biasalah, Sasuke cinta pertamanya, dan ia ingin Sasuke kembali.

"Berkas tentang Sasuke ada di sebuah ruangan rahasia digedung ini." Itachi berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura tanpa gadis itu menyadarinya.

(Notes:Itachi sudah kembali ke konoha demi menghapus data Sasuke dari buronan)

"Itachi-san, apa maksudmu? aku mencari data tanaman obat." Bantah sakura tak berani menatap mata Itachi yang seolah mengoreksinya.

"Dibagian kependudukan konoha?" Alis kiri Itachi naik "Ikutlah denganku. Aku mantan Anbu. Aku tau aksesnya." Sakura tanpa sadar mengikuti Itachi tanpa ada keraguan. Semenjak itu seringkali Sakura bertemu Itachi untuk membahas tentang Sasuke. Tanpa curiga Sakura menyangka Itachi ingin adik kesayangannya kembali.

"Sakura-channn"Sapa naruto (Baca:manja)

"Ohayou Sakura-san" Sapa hinata

"Ohayou Naruto, Ohayou Hinata" Jawab sakura

"Itachi-san mana? Biasanya dia selalu terlihat bersamamu" Tanya Hinata "Apakah Sakura jadian dengan Itachi-san?

"APA? iie iie (tidak, tidak) kalian salah paham. Aku dan Itachi-san hanya patner."

"Gomen ne Sakura"

"Patner dalam hal apa sakura?"Tanya Naruto penasaran "Cinta ya." Naruto menunjukkan wajah tololnya lagi

"Duk" Bunyi Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto seperti halnya dulu "Mati kau sana. Sannaro."

"Itai sakura-chan akui sajalah. Dulu aku menghiraukan Hinata demi mengejarmu. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar Hinatalah yang nyata buatku." Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata "Sasuke sudah tak terkejar lagi" Lanjutnya

"Sakura" Panggil Itachi dengan sura bassnya "Kau melupakan janji kita? Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Itachi menggamit tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi. Sakura yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam mengikuti.

"Ganbatte Sakura-channnnn" Teriak Naruto. 'Naruto o Baka' Batin sakura

"Ada apa Itachi-san?"

"Aku menemukan dimana sasuke"

Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Malamnya mereka secara diam-diam keluar dari konoha dan menuju tempat keberadaan Sasuke. tapi yang didapatinya tidaklah seindah harapannya. Sasuke telah menikah dengan Karin Hati Sakura terasa patah (emang bisa? di fanfiction setidaknya kita harus melucu kan?) Sakura menangis. Sayang tetesan pertama airmatanya tertangkap oleh sasuke.

"Kembalilah ke konoha Sasuke" Pinta Itachi "Tujuanmu telah telah tercapai. Aku telah kembali ke konoha. Kau bukan buronan lagi."

"Gomen ne Nii-san. Bukannya aku tak mau kembali. Memang benar Tujuanku dulu itu tapi saat amarah ku membara yang ada di sampingku adalah Karin. Dia yang membuatku berubah. Dan aku ingin menemaninya di desanya, Takigakure." Sasuke meraih tangan Karin. memebelainya lembut. Gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu hanya terdiam.

Malam itu untuk formalitas Sakura dan Itachi menginap di rumah Sasuke dan Karin. Karena gak bisa tidur hingga pagi, jam 5 pagi Sakura keluar dan terdiam dibawah pohon dihalaman rumah Sasuke.

"Gomen. Apa tadi aku membangunkanmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sadar secar diam diam Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku Sakura. Aku memang belum tidur." Sasuke tetap berada dibelakang Sakura tanpa berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi justru karena itu ia bisa melihat Sakura sepuasnya. Sasuke melihat wajah cantik sakura yang tampak dewasa, rambutnya kini telah tumbuh panjang. Bukti bahwa waktu banyak berlalu. Hembusan angin membuat pakaian Sakura bergerak. Indah, sangat indah. Sasuke kembaliterlempar pada masa-masa dulu diman sakura selalu ada untuknya namun diabaikannya. Bagaimana lagi, ia sudah menikah, menghianati Karin lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

"Sakura ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu. Aku dan Karin..."

"Sasuke-kun" potong Sakura "Tak usah di teruskan. Aku sedang mencoba untuk terima dengan caraku sendiri. Yang sudah biarlah sudah. Aku memang sedih. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar. Tolong jangan hancurkan usahaku. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ingin mengakhiri hidup saat aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi, biarlah ini menjadi perpisahan yang indah bagimu." Sekali lagi air mata pertama Sakura tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Boleh aku melaukukan satu hal?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam. Dihampirinya sang wanita merah jambu, digamitnya tangannya kemudiam diciumnya lama kening gadis itu. "Aku ingin mencium sebagai wanita. Tapi ada Karin. Biarlah kucium kau sebagai seseorang yang pernah sangat mencintaimu. Hembusan angin ini mengingatkanku akan perasaanku pertamakali aku akan meninggalkan konoha. Saat itulah pertama kali aku mencintaimu. Tapi ambisi mengalahkanku. Sakura, aku tak ingin yang terjadi padamu terjadi pula pada kakakku. Temuilah dia, kini dia yang mencintaimu seperti ku dulu."

Sadar persembunyiannya di ketahui oleh adiknya Itachi keluar dari balik pohon.

"Kutitipkan seseorang yang pernah menjadi wanita paling berharga bagiku padamu nii-san. Jagalah ia. Karna aku tak mampu."

Fin

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura:Hei Author dimana-mana ceritanya Aku selalu dengan Sasuke

Author:Namanya juga Fanfiction, suka suka gue dong

Sasuke:gak tau tu Authornya. Lihat aja di para rockie. Gak ada Itachi kan?

Itachi:Tega betul kau Sasuke, masih untung masih ada yang mau memperkerjakan aku

Author:Sudah2 yang ngarang sini kok situ yang rebut

resiko fanfiction


End file.
